I Don't Have a Heart
by Moiranna
Summary: He said that he didn't have a heart. She was determined to prove him wrong. Demyx x Minako


AN: This drabble was written for my good friend Koski who requested something fluffy between Aino Minako from Sailor Moon and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts II. I noticed that I never mention that it's Demyx, but... well.

Minako was late again. Running for school because she had overslept seemed to be something she always did these days. The good thing about it was that it kept her condition in top.

The bad thing was... well.

She sighed, once again standing out in the hallway. Haruna-sensei had banished her from the classroom for being late. Next to Tsukino Usagi, the queen of oversleeping. No real surprise there. Minako could hear Usagi-chan's stomach growl violently, and she just waited for her friend to try to eat her o-bento ahead of lunch-time again.

"Should you really do that, Usagi-chan? You know Sensei will be mad at you." A gentle warning, though she already knew her friend's reaction beforehand.

Usagi-chan waved her hand and laughed just a tad bit hysterically.

Two more seconds and she dug into the food.

The hallway was quiet for a while, only the soft chewing noises from Usagi broke it all. Minako knew that any moment now Haruna-sensei would storm out and scold Usagi-chan for eating ahead of time, but that was all right.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall, a smile playing on her lips. Was this how she had seen Usagi-chan moon about Mamoru-san? She pondered over that for a few moments, recalling how a stuttering and blushing Usagi-chan had practically been glowing with love those first weeks. They were... beautiful together.

Indeed. It was love. Of all of them she should know. She knew how it felt when your heart started pitter-pattering in the chest from just thinking of that special someone. Scout of love and justice. To imagine she had first thought it a curse.

For the last few months she had found herself walking around humming a little tune to herself, a smile never far from her face. Her heart? Behaving very oddly indeed.

"_I don't have a heart."_

She remembered those words all too clearly, and knew them instinctively to be false. There was a beautiful heart lurking within him indeed. She'd been determined to prove him wrong. For months she had done everything she positively could to make him realize that he could love and receive love. And for some reason he had humored her, showing up at odd times, playing on that strange instrument. He would tolerate her blushing and stuttering (though after the first two times it very rarely occurred). He never told her anything about what he did for a living, other than that he kept on searching and working for an organization.

He was the reason she was constantly late for school. Somehow school didn't seem that important when he was around. Was he a bad person? No. Had he done bad things? Probably. Sometimes she felt waves of despair from him that she couldn't quite explain. All she knew was that the more time that passed by she realized that she was truly falling for him.

When nothing she said or did could convince him of what she said was true, she had looked down at the ground, seeing pebbled stones and the tip of his boots. They were closer than before, and now she could see the edge of the black cloak. Her heart strangely soaring but heavier than ever before. Losing Alan hadn't even been half this difficult. This, she feared, could destroy her.

"You keep on telling me that you don't have a heart. Then have mine." A whisper barely even audible. A gloved hand on her jaw, thumb caressing along her chin line. Gently he urged her to lift her face to see him in the eye. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that facial expression he showed.

A kiss silenced whatever would have been said.

SLAM!

"USAAAAAAGI!"

Minako jolted awake, staring wildly around herself and realizing that she was still in the hallway with Usagi-chan. Haruna-sensei scolded her for eating her lunch. Usagi-chan wailing about that she was hungry.

Inside, Minako smiled, humming that little tune that he kept on playing when she was near.


End file.
